


номера...

by Heyna



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Нездоровые отношения, ООС, нецензуная лексика, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyna/pseuds/Heyna
Summary: что складываются в жизнь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, наконец-то я взялась за эту идею. Краткое изложение идеи: https://vk.com/made_by_heyna?w=wall-157010841_78. И да, делать такие "заказы", могут подписчики моей группы. А стать ним - очень просто. :33
> 
> Пока, будут не очень большие драбблики, так как я только расписываюсь в подобном. С Днём святого Валентина.
> 
> И да, мне нужны комменты - так как это взаимодействие с читателем. Я хочу знать, что вам нравится, а что - нет. Хочу знать, что вы рады фф, и т.д. Но Вы меня всегда огорчаете. Не надо быть такими. :с
> 
> ТОРЖЕСТВЕННОЕ НАПОМИНАНИЕ!!!
> 
> Имеется группа, в которой проходит мини-конкурс, в котором можно /и даже нужно/ принять участие: https://vk.com/made_by_heyna.
> 
> Вам не сложно, а мне приятно. Да и весело всем.
> 
> Да ладно, всем как-то похуй на это и на меня, о чём я вообще...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. 1/2.

 Лихт нервно смотрит на подрагивающую в пальцах Махиру сигарету. И отчего-то он хочет сломать нос (как минимум) той гниде, что научила Махиру курить. Потому что он трясётся над Махиру. Потому что Лихт любит Махиру.

 А потом Лихт неожиданно вспоминает, что Махиру научился курить сам, да и оттого, что в жизни был-есть-и-будет определённый пиздецок. Так, локальный. На весь мир. И поэтому Лихт чувствует себя мудаком. Нет, не так — Мудилой. Теперь то что надо.

 Лихт всячески готов оберегать Махиру, даже ценой своей жизнью. А может, даже именно ценой своей жизни. Махиру, конечно, этого не переживёт, да и мириться с этим не хочет. А потом, в один день Махиру выкуривает несколько пачек за три часа, и Лихт едва ли не вырывает на своей голове волосы от шока.

 — Махиру, не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо. Махиру… Махиру… Махиру… — только и может выдавить из себя Лихт. Но Махиру настолько заебался от этой жизни, и просто от отчаяния ломает Лихту нос.

 — Я не могу, — шепчет Махиру. И предлагает Лихту закурить.

 Кажется, Лихт тоже ломает нос Махиру. А ещё, так целовать - не удобно. А ещё, Лихт всё-таки отучит Махиру курить, а пока, он целуется с Махиру и выкидывает незаметно пачки сигарет.

_Что-то с ними не так..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V. 2/5.

 Сойка внимательно рассматривает происходящее со своей безопасной ветки дерева. Она высоко-высоко над небом, и сам процесс наблюдения за маленькими людишками, что сейчас размером горошину – не больше чем простое яркое пятно на уставшей Земле – забавен (если птицы вообще могут находить что-то забавным).

 Тсубаки почему-то помнит, с каким упорством Широта Махиру пытался дать ему имя, при их первой встрече. И отчего-то это воспоминание согревает Сервампа больше, чем весеннее солнце. Почему-то, на лице появляется едва заметная улыбка. Зачем-то Тсубаки помнит каждую фразу, услышанную от Махиру.

 Почему-то это всё очень волнует Уныние. И дело в том, что Тсубаки не понимает, из-за чего всё это? Почему?

 Ой, да ладно, кого он тут обманывает, кроме самого себя? У Тсубаки в последнее время, определённо сдвиг крыши на Широту Махиру. И видят Нии-сан с Создателем, Тсубаки в этом совершенно невиновен. Был. Наверно… Он хочет в это верить.

 Тсубаки давно вырос (если это понятие подходит для вечного Сервампа) из возраста сталкеривших школьников/студентов. Ох, семпай такой милашка! Мне просто необходимо знать о нём всё! **_Бред_**. Тсубаки всегда выбирает другой путь, и даже данный момент – не исключение.

 Попытки убить Махиру совершенно бесполезны. В них изъяны и ошибки размером со Вселенную. Ошибка первая: Тсубаки не может заставить себя хоть как-то навредить Махиру.

~~Тсубаки тактично забывает о своей попытке домогания к Махиру. Ничего такого же не было…?~~

_Тсубаки успешно игнорирует личную встречу с Махиру. Тсубаки жаждет понять: откуда в мальчишек сей притягательный свет? Откуда, из какого Рая, выгнали сие небесное творение?_

 У Тсубаки, кажется, начинает ехать крыша. Она и до этого, уходила гостить – сейчас что-то всё слишком паршиво. Уныние является одним из Грехов. Он. Есть. Грех. Он. Есть. Ошибка. Он. Есть. Вина.

 А Махиру такой солнечный, такой радостный, такой светлый-светлый. Чистый. Непорочный. А Махиру словно Ангел. Не тот придурок пианист, нет. Настоящий. С огромными белоснежными крыльями.

 А Махиру массирует свои виски, и совершенно устало тянет:

 – Тсубаки, как же ты меня заебал. Вот честно, знаешь? Тебе бы к психиатору, а вместо этого я к тебе, – Махиру нервно смеётся. – Значит, как пьяным ко мне лезть – ты среди первых, а как только нужно объясниться – ты три месяца – **_три, блять, месяца!_** – скрывался от меня, так?

 Махиру почему-то никак не поймёт простого: Тсубаки – **ошибка**. Тсубаки – **сплошной Грех. Полнейшая Вина**.

 – О Ками, за что мне это наказание? – Махиру обращается к своему Творцу, а Тсубаки хочет в чистилище. Хочет **поканяния. Хочет покаяться.** – И за что я тебя люблю только?

_Тсубаки плачет кровавыми слезами. Махиру не должен такое говорить. Не ему._

**_ОШИБКАГРЕХВИНА._ **

 – Ах, Махиру Широта-кун, тебе не понять. Ты знаешь, мне бы крылья, да вот как летать?..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> III. 2/4.

 Махиру Широта внимательно смотрит куда-то вперёд. Чертовски холодно. Здесь. А ТАМ хорошо? А ТАМ есть друзья? А ТАМ тишина? А ТАМ нет этой совершенно идиоткой войны Сервампов и людей? А ТАМ есть мама?

 В голове у Махиру играет рой скрипок. Скорее визжит.

**_«Пожалуйста, блять, заткнись», – просит Махиру._ **

 Махиру в этой жизни слишком мало просит. Слишком редко. И, возможно, потому что знает, что никому он и даром не сдался. Потому что никого нет – никакого «покровителя сверху». Был бы – мама была бы жива. Была бы нормальная семья.

 Наверно – думает Махиру – у дяди будут из-за него проблемы… Наверно, будет больно устраивать его похороны. Махиру думает о том, что на табличке с его прахом должна быть надпись: «Никому мы нахуй не сдались».

 Мисоно его не просит – осознаёт Махиру. Первый в жизни друг – и так подставляет. От этого Махиру становится только горше.

 Коюки с Рюсэем – точно такому не обрадуются; друзья детства, всё же…

 Куро, наверно, будет только счастлив - наконец-то он сможет вернуться к своей привычной жизни – вампира-хикки. Хотя, Лень был не плохим товарищем и другом. Жаль, всё так повернулось. Можно лишь надеяться, что Сервамп придёт домой лишь на следующий день – так надёжнее.

 Скрипки противным визгом раскалывают остатки сознания.

 Лихт-сан. Ему даже дела не будет на смерть Махиру.

  _ **На самом деле, всем будет плевать. Кому-то в большей степени, кому-то в меньшей. Немного погрустят – и продолжат жить дальше.**_

 Хайд-сан. Просто. Последний. Мудень.

 Солнце высоко-высоко в небе. Люди снуют туда-сюда, застряв в своих скудных мирках – словно в больной трясине. И медленно-медленно тонут, идут ко дну. Из трясины так просто не выбраться. Махиру тоже идёт ко дну. Только его удерживает пеньковый берет, галстуком обвитый на шее.

 Медленно. На самое дно. Там хорошо. Там тихо. Там темно.

 Махиру Широте шестнадцать. Ну вы знаете, влюбленность, девушка, переживания из-за домашних заданий, разговоры до самой ночи ни о чём, и нормальная школьная жизнь. Ну вы знаете, всё то, чего у Махиру, как бы, нет.

 Ну вы знаете, война двух разных рас, ежедневная угроза жизни, зашкаливающий шанс умереть, и из друзей – люди, которым так же не повезло в жизни.

  ** _У мира есть несколько истин: люди поразительно живучие существа, если солгать Сакуе – наживёшь поехавшего врага до конца своих дней, а заключишь договор с Сервампом – твоя жизнь идёт по-пизде, влюбишься в какого-то муденя – вскрывай вены заранее, Хайд-сан – тоже тот ещё мудила._**

 Махиру не хочет думать о том, как отреагируют «друзья» на его смерть. Спасибо, уже стало тошно. Больше не хочется. Не надо.

 Веревка медленно натягивается. Махиру тонет всё глубже и глубже. ТАМ должно быть очень хорошо.

 Скрипки доламывают чувства «О» – осязания, обоняния, ориентации (и походу лишь в пространстве-времени). Они всё визжат не затыкаясь ни на миг, и Махиру начинает заёбываться.

 – Знаете, Хайд-сан, – говорил когда-то Махиру, после слишком тяжёлой битвы. – У вас поразительный Дуэт.

 – Спасибо. Но это не так, Лихт-чан ужасный напарник.

 Кажется, это было на базе С3?..

 – Знаешь, Хайд-кун – говорил когда-то Махиру, когда они все праздновали чей-то праздник. – У тебя удивительные способности.

 – Спасибо. Только Нии-сан удивительнее во много раз меня.

 Кажется, это был День рождения Мисоно?..

 – Знаешь, Хайд, – говорил когда-то Махиру, после концерта Лихта. – Ты довольно хороший человек… Сервамп.

 – Спасибо. Однако, я убивал людей, и я ужасен.

 Кажется, это было не так давно?..

 – Я люблю тебя.

 – А я – нет.

 – Спасибо за честность, Хайд.

 – Я знал, Махиру.

 Кажется, это было лишним, и совершенно зря.

  ** _«Тогда, на кой хуй ты со мной целовался?» – хочет спросить Махиру._**

**_«Тогда, нахуя ты, блять, со мной обнимался?» – хочет спросить Махиру._ **

**_«Тогда, мудила ты этакая, за каким хером ты со мной спал?» – хочет спросить Махиру._ **

_Но Махиру привык подавлять в себе вопросы. Махиру привык подавлять свои просьбы._

_**УМахируПоЖизниВсёЗаебись.**_

**_ДажеЕслиЭтоБлятьНеТак._ **

 Скрипки скулят хуже побитых собак, и Махиру уже забивает на них. Умирать в тишине не шибко хочется, поэтому, наверно, Махиру и оставил включенным телевизор. Заодно, если Куро придёт раньше, чем нужно – залипнит перед телевизором, а когда хватанётся Махиру – всё равно будет поздно.

 Махиру где-то краем сознания слышит как открывается входная дверь, и чей-то голос (скорее всего, это Куро) что-то говорит. Но в ответ ничего не «идёт», Махиру не намерен выдавать своё пристанище в лице темной ванной комнаты с одним едва живым, скрючившимся в позу эмбриона, телом в ванне.

 Махиру буквально вот-вот окажется ТАМ. Махиру почти что видит лицо своей матери, которое приветливо ему усмехается.

 Трясина упорно поглощает Махиру, в попытке утопить его. **_Но, что-то не судьба._** У Махиру на шее, как бы петля – и уж она него убьёт значительно раньше.

 Смешно то, что в реальности у него вскрыты вены, а не петля, и не утопление…

 Махиру буквально осознаёт, что испытывает дикий ужас, когда понимает, что дверь в ванную начала открываться. Махиру старается не дышать, пока кто-то (это определенно должен быть Куро, но почему же он тогда не включит свет?) вглядывается в темноту.

 Махиру лежит спиной к двери и точно утверждать не может.

 Дверь плавно закрывается – Махиру судит по сужающейся полоски света (которую ему довольно сложно найти – уже не до этого) – и после полного закрытия, Махиру позволяет себе тяжело выдохнуть.

 – Ты идиот.

 И совершенно точно – зря.

 Махиру игнорирует знакомый голос. Он уже не в состоянии разобрать, кому именно он принадлежит. Возможно, кому-то очень близкому, раз Махиру даже в таком состоянии умудряется немного узнать голос.

 Ничего, осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Махиру так долго к этому шел.

 Голос кого-то знакомого, что-то говорит и говорит. Жужжит и жужжит. И лишь присоединяется к аккомпанементу без умоли визжащих скрипок. Слишком отвлекает.

 Махиру улавливает, как сильные и теплые руки - отчего-то сильно дрожащие – вытаскивают его тело из воды. Махиру слышит недовольный всплеск воды в ванной. Нет, такого уговора не было. Махиру редко когда что-либо просит, но сейчас он обращается ко всем кого знает, с просьбой вернуть его назад в воду и оставить там.

 – Идиот! – вылавливает кусок сознания Махиру, чью-то испуганную интонацию. – Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! – Махиру, скорее всего неосознанно, аккуратно прижимают к грудной клетке, такой же тёплой, как и руки.

 – Верни, – с непосильным трудом выдавливает Махиру. – Я хочу к маме…

  _ **Откуда у него этот инфантилизм?..**_

_Все ломаются, и даже Махиру Широта не исключение…_

 Свет наконец-то включён – неожиданно осознаёт Широта. Махиру скользит едва осознанным взглядом по горе-спасателю. Нет, это не Куро. И не дядя… Руки у «СпасиИСохраниГрешнуюДушуМахиру» всё ещё продолжают дрожать. Махиру, кажется, знает кто это.

 – Уходи, – сдавленно просит Махиру, и за сегодняшний день он определенно установил свой рекорд по количеству просьб. Но просьбу человека никто не собирается выполнять. – Вон, прочь, – шипит парень.  
Хайд упрямо продолжает делать своё – прижав холодное мокрое тело к себе, спешно искать аптечку, и что-то жалобно и испуганно, едва уловимо, говорить Широте.

 – Не уходи, не надо, стой… – и будь Махиру сейчас не в шаге от смерти, возможно, он был бы рад, счастлив. Но не сейчас. Уже, как бы, поздно. Зато, расклад получился красивым: умереть на руках у того, кого ты любишь, и кто тебя сам довёл.

 – Грёбаный Happy End, – слабо выдавливает из себя Махиру, а спустя несколько мгновений, тяжелым шепотом из последних сил, добавляет: – Game over, – прежде, чём тьма сомкнулась, а струны скрипок мигом оборвались.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VI. 1/3.

И снизошел Ангел на падшую землю к грешным душам, отвернувшимся от Создателя. И рассудил Ангел так: будет он нести Проповедь свою, и тот грешник, чья душа не отринула Отца, чья душа готова покаяться и принять расплату за прегрешения свои. Нет смысла кричать о Правде, но можно нести её иным способом. И решил Ангел через музыку преподнести Истину.

И, блять, лучше бы этого никогда не было. Потому что, в подлунном мире у Куро и без этого слишком много хлопот.

(Кто собирается читать молитву за упокой мертвеца-(само?)убийцу-Сервампа-и-просто-воплощение-греха?)

И молвил Ангел:

Я.

И хмуро добавил:

Ебать, за что мне это? Уйди от края крыши, демон, блять.

У Куро вся жизнь: «Блять, – что за ёбанный пиздец?», а потому, Куро даже не удивляется, когда начинает понимать, что в очередной раз обосрался.

СпасиботебегрёбанныйАнгелЛихтвгробуятебявидел.

Правда, в гробу Куро его тогда не видел, но это неважно. Это настолько неважно, насколько низменно и приземленно жажда своей смерти у самого Куро.

– Мой Б-г умер, – едва слышно стонет Куро, пачкая белый пол (и кому только в голову пришла идея – что пол должен быть белого цвета?) своей грешной кровью.

Суицидник даже после смерти суицидник.

Лихт всегда умел наносить противнику ощутимый урон. Почему так больно? Почему Куро всё ещё живёт? Почему всё работает по схеме: жизнь=боль?

~~ (Зато кровь на нём выглядит слишком красиво...) ~~

– Я жажду узреть свет во тьме ночной, шепчет Куро с придыханием. – О как я жажду Узнать. Как жажду умереть.

– Твоя душа грязна и мертва, – отвечает жутко Ангел.

Ангелы всегда правы? Зачем являться им Сюда? Зачем им Говорить? Зачем им Быть? Зачем...?

У Лихта грозный вид, и Куро чувствует иррациональное спокойствие от одного только взгляда на Тодороки. Очевидно, раздраженного Тодороки.

Куро отчего-то очень хочет схватиться за эфемерную протянутую руку Ангела. Очень хочет верить. Очень хочет… Да только чего? Что пожирает его изнутри? Что вгрызается в глотку? Впивается в сердце? Что?...

Куро верит Ангелу, стоящем напротив. У Ангела белоснежные прозрачные крылья и угольно-черные волосы. Куро верит всему, что Говорит Ангел. Куро буквально не может надышаться Ангелом…

Да только Ангела скинули, Куро.

**_Нельзя л-ю-б-и-т-ь сокрушенных убиенных Ангелов, Куро._ **

_А звезды и кровь Куро словно поют:_

_Нельзя любить, Куро._

_А тем более Лихта…_

_А Куро шепчет лишь молитву._

_Лихт безмолвно отпевает тело Куро._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IV. 1/5.

Тсубаки давно не вызывает у богам. Было бы к кому вызвать, если честно. Было бы кому вызвать. Тсубаки Сервамп. Такие, как бы, не особо почитаются. Гонимы и презираемы. Никому ненужные. Словно сломанный игрушки. Де-фект-ны-е.

**_Пошли прочь, как бы._ **

_[И как-то откровенно похуй на это. А в жопу их.]_

У Тсубаки буквально зубы скрипят от «Я, суки, Ангел. А вы долбаёбы. Сказочные». И Тсубаки орёт; орёт с душой, с благом матом на весь этот происходящий пиздец. И даже не только матом. Просто орёт. Со всей силы, пока не срывает к чертям голосовые связки.

~~И ты ебанись, но Тсубаки может не только орать.~~

~~Вы слышали как охуенно может стонать Тсубаки? Лихт готов слушать Сервампа часами.~~

_~~Тсубаки буквально летит в бесконечную жопу.~~ _

**_~~А чего вы хотели от недоделки?~~ _ **

**_А вот Лихт просто-нагло-откровенно использует врага. «Нормальные люди со своими врагами не спят», – цедит злобно Тсубаки. Он совершенно не может понять, почему Ив всё ещё жив. «Нужно его убить», – мимолетно думает Тсубаки, и совершенно быстро забывает об этом до следующей в с т р е ч и с Лихтом._ **

А Лихт просто хмуро смотрит на обнаженного вампира, и молча курит какие-то паршивые сигареты, первые попавшиеся в магазине. У Лихта совершенно нет вкуса, что для пианиста – творческого человека – очень иронично.  
Тсубаки думается, что у Лихта на лбу, до самых костей вбитая, должна быть надпись-татуировка-клеймо: «Лошара без вкуса».

Лихту думается, что у Тсубаки Собаки на всю спину должна быть размашистая надпись: «Агрессивная подстилка. При попытке минета может откурить член нахер». Сдается Лихту, что сигареты он выбрал, откровенно говоря, хуёвые. Но Лихт тушит бычок об стену, и полностью игнорирует возмущения Тсубаки.

Когда Лихт молча садится на помятые простыни Тсубаки давит жалобный стон. Когда Лихт, грубо вцепившись в волосы Сервампа, на удивление аккуратно целует парня – Тсубаки со всех сил жмурится. ~~Кто-нибудь, въебите Лихту за курение перед поцелуем и сексом~~. Когда Лихт начинает «основное действие» – Тсубаки упрямо представляет вместо Ива – Куро.

_~~Тсубаки, братан, ты ебобо?~~ _

_~~Тсубаки, друган, Куро вообще-то спит сейчас с тем, кого любит.~~ _

_~~Или хочет.~~ _

_~~Ты в эти списки не попадаешь~~_.

Тсубаки видит Куро.

Лихт видит Махиру. И… может немного… Самого Тсубаки.

Собственно, **_дефектные_** протягивать друг другу **руку помощи.**

И них был такой договор.

У них это было.

У них хоть что-то было.

_На зло МИРУ._

Мир не особо любит тех, кто выделяется.

Мир за это чмырит их.

**Так было всегда.**

– Знаешь, – неожиданно начинает Лихт, и тихо смеётся.

– Не мешай! – злобно шипит Тсубаки, но после секундного молчания со вздохом продолжает: – Что?

– Ты тёплый как для мертвеца.

– Блять, Лихт!..

**Author's Note:**

> Своего рода, некий переезд с ФикБука, с заливом старых работ на новое место. Это не значит, что я бросаю ФикБуковский профиль, просто лишь подготавливаю запасной аэродром.
> 
> Собственно, сама ссылка на фикбуковское размещение: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7912901.


End file.
